


Moon Madness

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: My submission for TPTH's Mature VBDN 4/19/2019This is pure porn.





	Moon Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write exactly 100 words per prompt, and I was also drunk reviewing a fic (you can read about it [here](https://ibitchytimemachine.tumblr.com/post/184308032308/at-his-mercy-annominous-dragon-ball-archive)). Prompts were: Delectable, A Tiny Bite, Guilty Pleasure, Drizzle, Perfect Presentation, and Taste. 

He stalked through the underbrush watching her. She was radiant, a shimmer of light in the darkness, and he delighted in the thought of ruining her. His tail bristled as she stepped on a twig, the snap ringing throughout the silent forest. As she looked around her, her navy cloak fell to her shoulders. It was clasped above her delectable breasts with a golden broach. As Vegeta watched his prey, he grew weak. He was beginning to fall to his beastly nature. He was mesmerized by her form and scent and the animal in him was rising to the surface.

She knew he was there and she was startled. She ran through the wood like a startled hare. She hopped nimbly over limbs and her feet thudded the dirt path. She jumped, a root caught her and she fell. He was on her in an instant, the wolf to the hare. He smacked his lips as his eyes devoured her body. He lowered his mouth to her pulse, it throbbed under his ministrations. Her body begged for him. The moon was pulling at his mind and he couldn’t help himself as he opened his mouth for only a tiny bite. 

The full moon was at its peak in the sky. Its pull and the woman underneath him driving him into a stupor. His lips pressed to hers in a violent kiss, his hands were roaming her body. She wasn’t fighting him. It was his one guilty pleasure, the only request he had of his woman. Fight back. The moon was pulling at his senses heightening each moment of contact, and he needed her. He gripped her roughly. He nipped at her collar. He looked to her laying on the ground, locking black and blue together. “Bulma,” he husked “hit me.”

Her palm stung his cheek and it spurned him on. He ripped her dress from her, and left marks over her breasts and torso as his mouth explored her form. He paused at her femininity, and inhaled the sweet scent that wafted from her before lapping at her. A rumble erupted from the heavens as his tongue dipped into her. Rain drizzled upon them and he drove his fingers into her core. She whimpered and he could feel the sting of her nails digging into his back. His ministrations would not end until she was satisfied. His pride demanded it. 

He felt her convulse around his fingers. Victory. His eyes roamed her body, perfectly presented to him. He was going to enjoy ravishing her tonight. The rain slicked their bodies, and he poised himself at her entrance, locking eyes with her. She smacked him again and like a thoroughbred he was spurred on. His tip slicked in her opening. She stretched over his head and he wavered. Between her tightness and the pull of the full moon, Vegeta knew he was not in control of himself. He was torn between the need to hurt her and the desire not to. 

He moved slowly, relishing the tightness of her. He had to hold back, fear of finishing early on his mind, but moon madness over took him, and he drove deep into her with pounding thrusts. A growl ripped through him as their flesh slapped together. His climax built and he pulled from her core, demanding she taste him. Her mouth enveloped him. She sucked hard, tonguing his underside. The build was devastating. Between the pull of the moon and the pull from her mouth Vegeta felt as if he was going insane. He spilled into her mouth, an intense pleasure.


End file.
